cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Human
]] The Humans are a Race of creatures found in the Dark Irregulars, Dimension Police, Kagerō, Murakumo, Nova Grappler, Oracle Think Tank, Pale Moon, Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin, Gold Paladin, Narukami and Tachikaze, Angel Feather Clans. List of Humans Angel Feather Grade 1 *Lightning Charger Etranger Grade 3 *Spiderman Dark Irregular Trigger *Cursed Doctor (Heal) *Dark Queen of Nightmareland (Stand) *Hysteric Shirley (Draw) *Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw) Grade 0 *Devil in Shadow *Greedy Hand Grade 1 *Rune Weaver *Yellow Bolt Grade 2 *Blue Dust *Emblem Master *Free Traveller *Red Magma Grade 3 *Blade Wing Reijy *Dark Lord of Abyss Dimension Police Grade 0 *Soldier of Destiny, Dai Grade 1 *Magical Police, Quilt Grade 2 *Masked Police, Grander *Operator Girl, Mika Grade 3 *Lady Justice Gold Paladin Trigger *Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw) *Greeting Drummer (Stand) Grade 0 *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph *Grassland Breeze, Sagramore *Spring Breeze Messenger *Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel Grade 1 *Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin *Blackmane Witch *Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan *Halo Shield, Mark *Holy Mage, Gale *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth *Listener of Truth, Dindrane *Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue *Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer *Silver Fang Witch Grade 2 *Battle Flag Knight, Laudine *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer *Charging Chariot Knight *Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus *Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains *Lop Ear Shooter *Providence Strategist Grade 3 *Battlefield Storm, Sagramore *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel *Knight of Endurance, Lucan *Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore Kagero Trigger *Dragon Dancer, Monica (Draw) *Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal) Grade 1 *Dragon Dancer, Lourdes *Follower, Reas Grade 2 *Chain-attack Sutherland *Cross Shot, Garp *Dragon Armored Knight *Dragon Knight, Aleph *Dragon Knight, Berger *Dragon Knight, Nehalem Murakumo Grade 1 *Silent Stealth Rogue, Shijimamaru Narukami Trigger *Dragon Dancer, Catharina (Stand) *Exorcist Mage, Rin Rin (Stand) Grade 0 *Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh *Spark Kid Dragoon Grade 1 *Desert Gunner, Raien *Dragon Dancer, RaiRai *Dragon Monk, Ginkaku *Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh *Red River Dragoon *Seal Knight of Demonic Blade, Flash Grade 2 *Brightlance Dragoon *Desert Gunner, Shiden *Dragon Monk, Ensei *Dragon Monk, Kinkaku *Seal Knight of Demonic Lance, Thunder Fang *Shieldblade Dragoon *Thunderstorm Dragoon Grade 3 *Riot General, Gyras Nova Grappler Trigger *Three Minutes (Draw) Grade 1 *Rocket Hammerman Grade 2 *Boomerang Thrower *Cup Bowler Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Little Witch, LuLu Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Omelet *Circle Magus *Emerald Witch, LaLa *One Who Gazes at the Truth Grade 2 *Battle Sister, Glace *Battle Sister, Mocha *Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night *Promise Daughter *Rock Witch, GaGa Grade 3 *Imperial Daughter *Meteorbreak Wizard *Scarlet Witch, CoCo *Sky Witch, NaNa Pale Moon Trigger *Hoop Magician (Stand) *Popcorn Boy (Heal) Grade 0 *Innocent Magician *Smiling Presenter Grade 1 *Fire Juggler Grade 3 *Golden Beast Tamer *Sword Magician, Sarah Royal Paladin Trigger *Future Knight, Llew (Critical) Grade 1 *Flash Shield, Iseult *Knight of Friendship, Kay *Knight of Quests, Galahad *Knight of Rose, Morgana *Knight Squire, Alen *Young Pegasus Knight Grade 2 *Beast Knight, Garmore *Blaster Blade *Blaster Blade Spirit *Covenant Knight, Randolf *Eagle Knight of the Skies *High Dog Breeder, Akane *High Dog Breeder, Seiran *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere *Knight of the Harp, Tristan *Knight of Silence, Gallatin *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad *Knight of Truth, Gordon Grade 3 *Alfred Early *Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin *Exculpate the Blaster *Fang of Light, Garmore *King of Knights, Alfred *Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas *Knight of Conviction, Bors *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad *Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc *Majesty Lord Blaster *Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon Shadow Paladin Grade 1 *Blaster Javelin *Dark Shield, Mac Lir Grade 2 *Blaster Dark *Blaster Dark Spirit *Cursed Lancer *Dark Knight, Rugos *Darkness Maiden, Macha *Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona *Knight of Nullity, Masquerade *Triple Dark Armor Grade 3 *Knight of Purgatory, Skullface *The Dark Dictator Tachikaze Trigger *Savage Shaman (Heal) Grade 1 *Savage Magus *Savage Warrior Grade 2 *Savage Destroyer *Savage Warlock Grade 3 *Savage King *Savage Warchief Trivia This race has no Effects that specifically refer to it so far. This race does have Effects relating to other races: *They have the ability to call Chimera from the Soul to the rear guard circle. *They can call High Beast from the deck to the rear guard *They can give power to the High Beast. Category:Human Category:Race Category:Royal Paladin Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Kagerō Category:Tachikaze Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Nova Grappler Category:Dimension Police Category:Gold Paladin Category:Narukami